The present invention relates, in general, to the field of speed measurement devices capable enabling the identification of particular vehicles in recorded images. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera module and folded optical system for laser-based speed guns.
Laser Technology, Inc. assignee of the present invention, has introduced the TruCAM® (a registered trademark of Laser Technology, Inc.) video laser device which is the industry's first all-in-one laser-based video camera. In operation it collects and stores a complete chain of video evidence for both speeding and tailgating violations along with a high-resolution image that identifies the vehicle make, model and license plate number.
Representative of the technology embodied in the TruCAM devices is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,920,251 issuing Apr. 5, 2011 for: “Integrated Still Image, Motion Video and Speed Measurement System” and U.S. Pat. No. 8,311,343 issuing Nov. 13, 2013 for: “Vehicle Classification by Image Processing with Laser Range Finder” the disclosures of which are herein specifically incorporated by this reference in their entirety.